


Kindly Neighbour

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: More prompts! “so you’re the kindly neighbour that shovelled my front walk this morning? you should come round for dinner, i owe you one” - your choice of ship 😊I chose Elorcan because soft Lorcan is everything…
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Series: Elorcan Drabbles - Modern AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	Kindly Neighbour

She had moved in during the University break between the semesters. Lorcan had seen a SUV and a little silver two door hatchback pull up as he was leaving for the day. When he returned in the evening just the little car remained in the driveway. A dark haired, dark eyed girl with it.

Living in a duplex Lorcan had seen her quite a bit. She was almost comically short, or maybe it was because he was so tall that made him think so. She had given him a few smiles and nods in passing, but beyond that they hadn’t had much interaction. And thankfully she was a quiet neighbour. Didn’t have any friends over or listen to music obnoxiously loud.

One thing Lorcan had noticed in particular was that the small dark haired girl had a limp. Which was usually more pronounced at the end of the day when she hauling her bags and books from her car. So when he’d woken up on a Wednesday morning and a thick blanket of snow lay across both their lawns he decided he’d do the neighbourly thing and shovel her walk once he’d done his own.

He’d just finished her lawn and was walking across the snow between their two paths when he checked his watch. Lorcan dropped the shovel by the path and after a string of curses he was in the car, hopefully not being late to class.

~~~

It was almost dusk when Lorcan got home from his day at Uni. Walking up his path he grabbed the snow shovel from where he’d dropped it.

“So you’re the kindly neighbour that shovelled my front walk this morning?” A feminine voice asked.

Lorcan turned and saw his small neighbour standing on her shovelled path, bag slung over her shoulder and books in her arms.

“Ah, yeah,” Lorcan replied.

“If the shovel didn’t give it away, it would have been the giant footprints leading back to your place. I didn’t even realise they made shoes that big,” she joked.

Indeed. Lorcan’s foot prints from this morning where there in the snow from when he hadn’t bothered to use the path to get back to his place.

“I’m Elide, by the way,” she gave him an awkward wave, almost dropping her armful of books.

“Lorcan.”

“Well Lorcan,” Elide said and she gave him a small smile. “You should come around for dinner, I owe you one.”

Lorcan tilted his head. A little taken aback by his neighbour’s, no Elide’s, offer. He hadn’t expected to get anything from it, he just didn’t see why she should have to suffer anymore than she had to. A flush rose to her cheeks as she waited for him to answer.

“It was nothing, you don’t have to do that,” Lorcan said.

“No, please. I want to. All my friends are back in Orynth so I get a bit bored now and then. And I have a bad habit of making too much food anyway,” Elide smiled tentatively.

Lorcan looked at Elide for another moment. He couldn’t deny she was pretty, beautiful even, maybe dinner wasn’t such a bad idea.

Lorcan’s lips quirked up in a half smile. “Ok, yeah. Just let me know when.”

“I’ll slip a note under you door,” Elide started to walk inside, limping a little. Then she called over her shoulder, “Nice to meet you Lorcan, and thanks again.”


End file.
